We Love You Chullie Happy Birthday!
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: Saat ke 4 Seme Heechul akur dan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun kepada Heechul, "Ini pasti dari Kyunnie,"/ " Ini pasti dari Wonnie" / "Ini pasti dari Sungie" / "Dan ini pasti dari Hannie"/ Boy X Boy, Drabble, HanChul,YeChul,SiChul, KyuChul, Rnr


Tittle :: We Love You, Chullie!

Pairing :: HanChul, KyuChul,SiChul,YeChul

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Humor

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read! FF ini kubuat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun MY LOVELY CHUL!

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

.

** Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya berat, saat ini dia baru saja pulang dari kantor tempat dia menjalankan Wamilnya sampai 2 tahun ke depan.

"Malam..Kim Heechul-ssi." Sapa seorang petugas keamanan tempat dorm Super Junior berada, yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan sekilas dan anggukan kepala.

Dengan langkah yang gontai Heechul berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke dorm yang terletak di lantai 12, Berkali kali dia melihat ke arah tangan kanan nya yang menggengam ponsel, berharap 'orang orang' yang dia berusaha hubungi dari tadi balik menghubunginya, tapi nihil…tidak ada satupun panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kemana sih mereka?Hannie, Kyunnie, Wonnie, bahkan Sungie pun tak ada yang bisa kuhubungi?menyebalkan" Kesalnya..

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya saat dia sudah berada di depan lift, menghela nafasnya – lagi – dengan sangat keras kemudian menjulurkan jemari lentiknya untuk menekan tombol lift dengan lesu,

"Aww..appo.." Serunya keras saat dirasanya kakinya terantuk sesuatu saat memasuki lift.

"Bodoh!siapa sih yang menaruh kayu seperti ini di dalam lift?mau cari mati rupanya hah?" Umpatnya kesal seraya mengedarkan pandangan nya kekanan dan kekiri, mencari pelaku penaruh kayu yang menyebabkan kakinya sakit itu.

Merasa pelaku yang dicarinya tak ditemukan Heechul lantas menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda seperti kayu yang membuat kakinya terantuk sakit.

"Apa ini?" Heechul membolak balik kayu berbentuk robot yang baru saja di ambilnya.

"Jangan jangan ini…Voodoo?" Bahunya bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan kalau itu ternyata benar benar boneka Voodoo,

Heechul kembali membolak balik robot yang terbuat dari kayu itu, tiba tiba matanya menangkap sebuah kertas kecil yang tertempel diantara 'selangkangan' robot itu.

Senyum Heechul terkembang saat membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas itu _**"Happy Birthday My Beloved King Evil, I Love You."**_

"Kyunnie?ini pasti dari Kyunnie, Hanya Kyunnie yang memanggil ku dengan sebutan _**'My Beloved King Evil**_.**"** Gumamnya senang sambil – lagi lagi – menolehkan pandangan nya kesana kemari.

"Kyunnie, dimana kau?keluarlah, aku sudah menemukan hadiahmu." Teriak Heechul yang hanya disambut dengan kesenyapan.

"Huh..dasar dia itu, " Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi sudahlah, setidaknya dari _**4 Seme**_ yang kupunyai, Kyunnie masih mengingat Ulang Tahunku." Batin nya seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift.

.

.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar begitu dirasanya lift sudah berhenti tepat di lantai 12,

"Lho?inikan bukan dorm ku?" Bingungnya saat melihat sekelilingnya yang terlihat gelap dan asing, karena biasanya begitu dia keluar dari lift, dorm SuJu sudah di depan mata, tapi ali ini hanya kegelapan yang didapatnya.

Heechul membaca nomor yang ada di samping lift "Lantai 5?bagaimana bisa?Apa aku salah memencet nomor lantai?".Heechul memutar tubuhnya bermaksud untuk kembali ke dalam lift, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah boneka yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Heechul – kembali – memungut benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah boneka Cinderella yang sedang menunggangi Kuda.

"_**Joyeux Anniversaire Bon Anniversaire Bonne Fete My Cinderella, Jet' Aime.**__"_ Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang di tempelkan di belakang boneka Cinderella itu.

Heechul tersenyum begitu selesai membaca tulisan itu, "Wonnie.." Gumamnya seraya berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

.

.

Heechul kembali menekan nomor 12 tempat dorm nya berada, tapi lagi lagi lift itu berhenti sebelum sampai di tujuan,

"Lantai 10?apa lagi kali ini?" Tanyanya sendiri, dengan langkah riang – karena berharap menemukan 'sesuatu' seperti 2 boneka yang ada di genggaman nya – kini dia berjalan keluar dari lift.

"Pasti ada di sekitar sini.." Katanya seraya menajamkan mata ke lantai sekeliling nya.

Matanya berbinar senang begitu dia mengetahui ada sesuatu benda yang teronggok di sana,

Dengan cekatan Heechul membolak balikkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing berwarna abu abu persis dengan kucing kesayangan nya – Heebum – hanya bedanya di leher boneka itu terpasang kalung dengan bandul seekor kura kura.

"**_Saengil ChukaHamnida My Kitty Hee, Saranghae."_**

"Ini pasti Sungie, hanya dia yang memanggilku dengan sebutan _**'My Kitty Hee'**__._ Ujarnya riang.

.

.

Lift kembali berhenti tapi Kali ini Lift itu benar benar berhenti di lantai 12, dengan langkah yang benar benar riang dia keluar dari sana. Begitu keluar dari lift,matanya langsung saja menangkap sebuah benda yang lagi lagi tergeletak, tapi kali ini bukan di sudut lift melainkan tergeletak di depan dorm.

Kali ini sebuah boneka perempuan yang menggunakan baju tradisional khas China didapatnya,

"_**Shengri KuaiLe My Korean Princess… Wo Ai Ni."**_

Hatinya benar benar senang saat ini, menerima kejutan dari ke 4 orang yang dicintainya dalam waktu yang bersamaan,

"Apa mereka memang merencanakan semua ini?ah aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka."Ucapnya Riang.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat dia membuka pintu dorm,

"_Saengil Chukahamnida My Beloved King Evil/My Cinderella/My Kitty Hee/My Korean Princess."_ Teriak 4 namja itu bersamaan dengan panggilan yang berbeda beda.

Heechul menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan haru yang seketika menyeruak masuk,

"Gomawo..Jeongmal Gomawo." Ujarnya pelan,

"Aku tak menyangka kalian akan akur dan kompak memberikan kejutan seperti ini untukku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ke 4 namja itu tersenyum senang, "Apapun akan kami lakukan untukmu, Chullie." Sahut mereka –lagi lagi – bersamaan.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya , dengan gerakan perlahan dia mencium pipi Kyuhyun lembut.  
_**"Gomawo My Beloved Evil, I Love U Too..."**_ Bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun.

Heechul menggeser tubuhnya ke Siwon yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan yang juga perlahan dia mencium pipi Siwon, _**"Gomawo My Simba, Jet' Aime..."**_

Heechul kembali menggeser tubuhnya ke samping,menatap Yesung yang juga sudah menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya,

"_**Gomawo My Turtle Sungie, Nado Saranghae…"**_ Gumamnya seraya mengecup pipi Chubby Yesung.

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hangeng yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut,

"_**Hannie, Wo Ye Ai Ni, Xie Xie For Everything My Beijing Prince."**_ Bisiknya kemudian mengecup bibir Hangeng lembut.

"Hya..hya hya..Chullie." Teriak Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan seraya melepaskan ciuman Heechul yang sudah mulai memanas.

"Kau curang, kau hanya menciumku di pipi, sementara kau mencium si Cina Oleng itu di bibir!" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Benar, kau curang Chullie!seharusnya kau mencium aku juga." Timpal Siwon sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Yesung menutup mulut Siwon dengan tangan mungilnya, "Ani, aku saja, kau cium aku saja Chullie, aku siap."

"Hya, dia akan menciumku tahu!" Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Hangeng menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Sudahlah, kalian ini berisik sekali!"

"Diam kau Cina Oleng!" Bentak ketiga nya bersamaan, seraya menandakan kembali dimulainya perang mulut diantara ke empatnya untuk memperebutkan sang Cinderella.

Heechul menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ke _**4 semenya**_ itu, "Bagaimana masa depanku nantinya bersama mereka?" Gumamnya sendiri seraya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Author Notes :

Annyeoooonggg….mari kita ucapkan teriakkan dan serukan **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO URI CINDERELLA"**

Oppa….semoga kau bertambah tampan, bertambah cantik, panjang umur, sehat selalu, damai sentosa dan aman sejahtera..XDD

Dan yang terpenting semoga kau cepat cepat berkumpul dengan para SEME MU #Plakk..

Semoga kau cepat berkumpul dengan Super Junior dan juga dengan SEME ABADIMU, Tan Hangeng.^^

Pokoknya, 'SAENGIL CHUKAHAMNIDAAAAAA…My Lovely Chulppa.."  
*Kissuuue..

.

.

Gomawo..^^

Review Ne?


End file.
